Uma prenda para a Sakura
by Aninha3
Summary: Ele fazia anos e pediu aos pais para fazer uma festa, mas o que ela verdadeiramente queria era que ele lá estivesse


Faltava uma semana. Sakura mal podia esperar que dia 28 chegasse. A pequena rosada de olhos verdes falava com mãe esperando que esta aceitasse a sua ideia.

**-Vá lá, mamã, por favor. Posso fazer uma festa?**

**- Não sei, filha. Tu sabes como estamos ocupados esta semana.**

**- Mas mamã, toda a gente na academia faz festas, menos eu. Não é justo!**

Sakura fez uma cara de zangada e com lágrimas nos olhos acabou por comover a mãe.

**- Vamos falar com o teu pai para ver se ele deixa. Se ele deixar, fazemos a festa.**

Sakura levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira e saiu a correr do quarto. Procurou por toda a casa, mas não encontrou o pai.

**- O papá não está. Não te lembra que dia é hoje? Ele deve estar a trabalhar.**

Sakura baixou a cabeça e foi para o quarto. Odiava esperar, especialmente quando tinha presa. Esperou toda a tarde. Sempre que ouvia barulho descia, a correr, as escadas para ver se era o papá, mas nunca era. Sentada na cama, olhava para a janela, para o céu azul que começava a ficar arroxeado devido ao por do sol. A mamã chamou para jantar e ela desceu cabisbaixa. Passou todo o jantar a perguntar quando é que o pai viria, mas a mãe respondia-lhe " _**Sakura, sabes que hoje o teu pai chega sempre tarde**_".

Eram 9 horas e Sakura já não aguentava esperar mais, mas, de repente, ouviu o barulho da porta a abrir-se. Espreitou e viu, finalmente, o pai a entrar. Correu para ele e este pegou-a ao colo.

**- Papá, tu demoraste muito.**

**- Desculpa, Sakura.**

**- Olha papá quero te pedir uma coisa…**

**- Agora não, o teu pai agora vai jantar. Depois tu falas com ele** - Disse a mãe.

Enquanto o pai jantava, ela esperava pacientemente por ele, mas parecia estar a demorar uma eternidade. Quando ele finalmente acabou de jantar e se sentou no sofá a ler, calmamente, um jornal, Sakura se sentou a seu lado e começou a abanar as pernas preparando-se para começar a falar.

**- Papá, posso fazer uma festa de anos?**

**- A tua mãe já me tinha falado que querias uma. Como tu tens te portado bem e fazes 7 anos…**

**- Posso?**

**- Podes, mas só se prometeres que ajudas a preparar tudo e no fim ajuda a arrumar.**

**- Obrigada, papá!** – E abraçou o pai.

Sakura não conseguia conter a alegria. Correu ao quarto para pegar no seu caderno e começou a escrever os nomes das pessoas que queria convidar.

**

Sakura andava pela academia em direcção à sua sala. Quando entrou começou a distribuir os convites para a sua festa. A sua intenção era convidar toda a sua turma. Todos, sem excepção, disseram que iriam e Ino até disse que lhe ia dar uma grande prenda.

**- Sakura-chan, também posso ir?**

Sakura olhou para trás de forma a ver quem era o rapaz que lhe tinha falado. Era Naruto. Na verdade, Naruto foi a única pessoa que ela não convidara. Nunca ninguém o convidava para nada e Sakura ficou com pena dele.

- **Acho que podes, mas eu não tenho um convite para ti.**

- **Não faz mal! A sério que posso ir?** – Perguntou o rapaz entusiasmado.

**- Sim, podes.**

**- Obrigada, Sakura-chan!**

**

" _**Agora só falta convidar o Sasuke-kun**_" pensava Sakura olhando para o convite na sua mão. Procurou-o por todo o edifício, mas só o encontrou no exterior treinado com os Shurikens. Não queria interrompe-lo, pois a mãe sempre lhe disse que era feio interromper alguém, por isso esperou. Não demorou dois minutos para Sasuke notar a sua presença e então perguntou que estava ela ali a fazer.

- **Quero te dar uma coisa**. -disse indo, corada, até ele entregando-lhe o convite. – **É um convite para a minha festa de anos.**

**- Não gosto de festas. **– Respondeu, frio.

**- Pois, eu sei, mas eu gostava que tu fosses.** – Pediu- **Por favor?**

**- Hum, vou pensar, mas não prometo nada. **

Dito isto, foi se embora sem dizer nada.

**

**- Como foi o dia, Sasuke-kun?**

**- Foi bom, mãe.**

Sasuke pousava a mala em cima da mesa da cozinha para se sentar a fazer os trabalhos de casa. Ao tirar o caderno caiu-lhe o convite da Sakura. Ele pegou nele disposto a deita-lo fora, mas a mãe impediu-o.

**- Que é isto? **– Disse pegando o convite da mão do filho.

**- Nada de interessante. **

Mikoto observou o convite e abriu-o de forma a ler de quem era.

**- Quem é a Sakura?**

**- É uma miúda da minha turma.**

**- Então que lhe vamos dar no dia 28?**

**- Nada. Eu não vou. **– Disse, enquanto escrevia no seu caderno.

Mikoto arqueou as sobrancelhas. Realmente, os filhos saiam ao pai, sempre sérios e anti-sociais.

**- Porque não vais? Por este andar vais acabar por não ter amigos.**

**- O nee-san é meu amigo e o Shisui-san e o…**

**- Referia-me a pessoas da tua idade e que não sejam da tua família. **

**- Hum…**

**- Deixa-te de "hum". Tu vais a festa dessa menina, nem que seja obrigado. Se ela te convidou e porque quer ser tua amiga e é isso que vai acontecer.**

**

Dia 28 chegou, para felicidade de Sakura e infelicidade de Sasuke. A casa dos Haruno encontrava-se cheia de crianças, sem contar com os enfeites e balões de todas as cores e de uma mesa com guloseimas e sumos. Todos vinham dar prendas à Sakura que agradecia entusiasticamente.

- **Espero que gostes da minha prenda, Sakura.**

A menina desembrulhou a grande prenda e da lá saiu um grande coelhinho branco com um lacinho cor-de-rosa ao pescoço.

- **É lindo, Ino! Eu adorei!** -Exclamou abraçando o peluche.

- **Eu sabia que ias gostar!**

- **Sakura, Estão a bater a porta. Podes ir abrir?**

- **Sim, mamã**.

Sakura correu para a porta, com intenção de abri-la, esperando ser o Sasuke-kun. Porém quando olhou viu uma cabeleira loira e uns olhos muito azuis.

- **Ah, és tu…**

- **Sim, pois sou!**

Ela convidou-o a entrar. Ele entregou-lhe uma embalagem de ramen instantâneo com um lacinho cor-de-rosa. Ela fez uma cara de quem não tinha percebido, mas Naruto logo a esclareceu.

- **É a minha prenda. Espero que gostes. Nem imaginas o quanto tive que me controlar para não a comer.**

- **Ah, O-obrigado Naruto**. -disse olhando de lado para a "prenda" de Naruto.

Levou-o até à festa e deixou-o perto da mesa dos doces. Sentou-se, triste, numa cadeira qualquer pensando que provavelmente ele já não viria. Assim, para ela, aquela festa já não valeria a pena. _Porque é que ele não tinha aparecido?_

- **Sakura…**

Ela olhou, reconhecendo a voz, e o viu olhando para ela. Ele parecia zangado e aborrecido, como se o ultimo sítio em que ele queria estar era ali.

- **Sasuke-kun, tu vieste!**

Ele não respondeu e a mulher a seu lado deu-lhe uma pequena cotovelada, mas este continuou imóvel.

- **Desculpa o meu filho Sakura-chan, ele é um bocado tímido.** – Mikoto tentou desculpar Sasuke.

- **Não faz mal, senhora Uchiha**.

- **Bom, eu vou indo. Agora Sasuke dá os parabéns e a prenda a tua amiga e dá um beijinho na cara dela.**

Ele ficou vermelho, de raiva e de vergonha. Aproximou-se de Sakura pois sabia que se não fizesse a mãe nunca iria embora. Ele deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Sakura, que ficou corada, e desejou-lhe um feliz aniversário.

- **Isso mesmo agora dá-lhe a prenda. -**disse enquanto se afastava.

- **Toma.**

Ela olhou o embrulho nas mãos deles e pegou-o. Sakura pousou a prenda no chão e o abraçou.

- **A minha melhor prenda foi teres vindo, Sasuke-kun.**


End file.
